Never Underestimate Hermione Granger
by aprilonfebruary
Summary: "You were saying, pug-face?" She smirked. Pansy just stood there, shocked at what she saw. Hermione turned and faced Draco who was obviously gaping at her. Her smirk became more definite.


**Disclaimer**: I so wish I did, but I don't. So, yeah. I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling

**A/N**: Inspired by the party scene in the movie Wild Child. Teehee. Hope you like it! Worked on this in the wee hours of the morning. So, yeah. Let's not hate, shall we?:)

* * *

_Breathe, Hermione. Breathe. _

She was standing just outside the doors of the great hall, where the annual Halloween ball was currently in full swing. Among her fellow seventh years, she was the only one not present. Well, that would change once she opened the double doors. She held her dark green coat, which reached to her knees, closer to her already wrapped body. She really didn't understand why this was the theme almost everybody agreed on for the ball: Party like a Muggle would.

She was muggle-born but she had a hard time looking for her 'costume' for the ball. Lucky enough, Ginny Weasley knew her way around the fashion runway. Ginny found her a great party dress, but it wasn't modest enough for Hermione that she insisted on wearing a coat over it. So here she was now, breathing heavily while reaching for the doors to the Great hall.

_3, 2, 1._

All eyes went straight to her. She did, unconsciously, make a grand entrance. From what it seems, the party really was in full swing. Just like in the muggle world, there were lights, a DJ and two bars on either side of the hall serving drinks other than Firewhiskey and Butterbeer. The dance floor was nearly full while both bars were busy. Apparently, the wizards and witches in her year are really into alcohol. She seemed to be just a momentary distraction, and everybody was back to partying. She didn't really recognize anyone since the hall was dim with only the neon lights illuminating the hall. She gripped her coat tightly as she bumped into people while she made her way to the bar.

She found an empty seat beside a blonde-haired boy eyeing the dance floor. She gave a sigh of relief and took the seat. It was her co-head, the Head Boy. Although he is insufferable, he would do as company. Well, more of somebody to sit with. Not company. All she wants to do is drink and not talk.

"Margarita, please." She leaned on the counter so that the bartender can hear her. He nodded. "Weird lot, you have here. All these kids asking for anything we give them. It's like nobody knows what 'alcohol' is, if you get what I'm saying." The bartender winked and Hermione gave a small chuckle. As soon as the bartender went off to make her drink, she felt eyes staring at her.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"I have to say, Granger. Muggles really do know how to party. And Merlin, is that really how muggle girls dress during these kind of parties?" She followed his gaze which was intent upon the dance floor where girls were dancing wearing party dresses. The ones that are usually 2-inches up the knee and showed a more-than-normal amount of skin. Shoulders bare and usually a modest show of cleavage. He was eyeing the girls appreciatively. Hermione just rolled her eyes and drank all of her Margarita which was handed by the bartender in one gulp. The bartender, who she found out was named Mark, served her another glass.

"My, my Granger. I never knew you drank." He turned his head, looked at her and smirked. She just smiled sarcastically at him and drank all of her Margarita in one gulp again.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"No, thank you. I like the view of the dance floor from here." She looked over to where he was looking at and found that there was already a pool of girls dancing seductively all for Malfoy to see. But that was expected. Draco Malfoy was handsome, sexy, smart, rich and the resident Slytherin Sex-God.

Hermione was at her third glass of Margarita when Pansy came into view. _Oh, great. Another Slytherin._ Hermione thought.

Pansy was wearing a horrid pink spaghetti-strap dress that was a little, less than half her thigh high. It was a very suggestive dress. And what she was suggesting was obvious.

"Draco, let's dance." Pansy was apparently staking her claim on Draco noticing how other girls were eyeing him.

"Sorry, Pans. I have to keep lonely Granger company." He nodded his head toward Hermione who just put down her 4th glass of Margarita. Draco just chuckled.

"Wow, Granger. You were the least of people I thought would dress inappropriately for the theme. And the theme revolves around what you were raised in. Ha! Maybe even in the muggle world, you're still a loser. The prissy, know-it-all, goody two shoes Granger. I'm disappointed in you Granger. No wonder nobody's got their eyes set on you. I mean, Viktor Krum must have been blind. Better yet, you might have slipped him a love potion. You did, didn't you Mudblood?" Then, Pansy laughed with content.

At that exact moment, 3 things happened:

1. The song changed into Tambourine by Eve which was one of Hermione's favorites.

2. Hermione took of her coat.

3. Almost everybody, especially Draco Malfoy, had their jaws dropped and eyes wide at the sight that is Hermione Granger.

It was then that everybody truly noticed Hermione. Her hair was wavy and looked silky smooth. It wasn't all bushy and wild. It actually looked really tempting to touch and run your fingers through the strands. And her skin was fair, all even and smooth, even her legs. The strapy silver heels she had made her legs look longer. The cherry on top of it all was her dress. It was a silver strapless dress that hugged her waist and flared a little there after. It reached the middle of her thigh and it covered just half of her back. The dress showcased her figure very well that some of the boys were drooling over her already. She placed the coat gently on her seat and crossed her arms over her chest facing Pansy Parkinson.

"You were saying, pug-face?" She smirked. Pansy just stood there, shocked at what she saw. Hermione turned and faced Draco who was obviously gaping at her. Her smirk became more definite.

She started to walk towards the middle of the dance floor. People parted like how Moses parted the sea when she made her way. Once there, she turned and faced Pansy who still had her nose to the air. She smirked.

Never underestimate Hermione Granger. That was clearly evident that night at the Halloween ball. As soon as she started dancing, everybody was flabbergasted then amazed. Who knew Hermione could move like that. The way her hips moved according to the beat of the song and the way her body waved. Goodness, it was a sight that could drown a boy over his drool. Safe to say, Hermione Granger owned the dance floor.

Hermione went on and on until she was satisfied when Pansy walked out. _The mudblood wins._ She thought as she stopped dancing. The area provided for her 'act' earlier started to vanish as people filled up the space again. She walked back up to the bar where a glass of Margarita was waiting for her. "I gotta say, little missy. You've got moves." Mark winked and Hermione giggled. She drank while looking at Draco who was still gapping at her.

"Honestly, Malfoy. You look like a trout out of water. Save yourself from further degrading and close you mouth." He blinked a couple of times before he put himself back together. After a few clearing of throats, Draco stood up and offered his hand to Hermione.

"Well, Malfoy. This is something new." She raised her eyebrow and stood up. She shifted her weight from one leg to another which made her sway her lips a little bit. She heard wolf-whistles from behind her.

Calm and cool, Draco didn't move. His hand was still hovering. "New is good, don't you think? Come on, Granger. Just one dance. Maybe two or more if you want to." He whispered in her ear. This made her shiver, but she tried hard to hide it. Futile attempt. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?" She answered but lacking malice. She was teasing him. She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor while she was scanning the room for Pansy. She found her at a corner with Millicent Bullstrode, their eyes on them. _Who's laughing now? _Hermione was smirking while looking back at her while Draco pulled her towards him. Once they reached the middle, Draco took both Hermione's arms and wrapped them around his neck, then his hands made their way to her waist.

"I have to say, Granger. That took guts. You really are a Gryffindor."

"Bloody hell. I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy would compliment a mudblood like me. Is this a conspiracy or is hell currently freezing over?" She laughed, and surprisingly enough, he did too. No words followed after that as they danced. Their eyes were locked on each other and they were just a few inches away from each other. It was just then that she realized that they were dancing to one of her favorite songs.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me._

_No, you don't mean nothing at all to me._

_But you have what it takes to set me free_

_Oh, you could mean everything to me._

"Are you singing that to me, Granger?" He whispered against her ear. The way her hair tickled his face made him feel all warm inside.

"Don't be egotistic, Malfoy. I just really like this song."

"Hmm. I'm starting to like it too." They were dancing, swaying closely now. They were getting really hot. He pulled back a little just to be face-to-face with her. Draco moved one of his hands up her face to cup her cheek and move his thumb over it, caressing it. It suddenly felt warm and when he looked, her cheeks were tinted red. Hermione started to get nervous, she bit her lip.

He suddenly moved his thumb over her lips to make her stop biting. He moved closer, just a few inches away from his lips touching hers.

"Don't do that, Hermione. Let me." And with that, he closed the gap and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He let it linger for a while just to see which reaction he could get to know what to do next. She obviously didn't mind so he bit her bottom lip lightly which made her open her mouth. He then moved to her upper lip and kissed it then resumed to her lower lip where her was now sucking lightly. It took her a while, but Hermione started to kiss him back.

It was a sweet innocent snog between two couples on the dance floor. The only problem was, it was Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger who were snogging. Somebody, better yet, everybody was bound to notice. When they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily, that was when the noticed the growing silence in the room. They both turned around to the same direction and found two boys, a raven-haired and a red-head staring at them with eyes wide but fists clenched on both sides.

Hermione voluntarily stepped in front of Malfoy. This shocked Malfoy, but he soon composed himself and leaned in over her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"You truly are the brave Gryffindor princess."

"You owe me for this, Draco."

"Don't worry, love. I'm very much willing to pay. We have all the time in our Heads common room. Ah, yes. The perks of being us."

"It better be worth it."

"Oh, it will be Hermione. Trust me." He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. When she squeezed it back, he gave her a peck on the cheek and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you can, please review:) Much appreciated!:D


End file.
